


Sunshine

by kisssanitygoodbye



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisssanitygoodbye/pseuds/kisssanitygoodbye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love story, told in seven snippets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Millijana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millijana/gifts).



**1.**    
  
She says that she admires him.

He doesn’t believe it, but he smiles.

Even if it’s a lie, it’s a beautiful one.  
  
 **2.**    
  
“I’m not what you think I am,” he says, and even though he almost whispers his voice is loud in the dark.

“And what do I think you are?”

“A good, brave man?”

“Then you’re right.” She laughs. “Because you’re so much more.”  
  
 **3.**    
  
“Was it really that bad? In the Circle, I mean.”

He doesn’t know how to answer. Hearing the doors fall shut behind him felt like dying, but he can’t say that, can he? “Just… just pray that you’ll never end up there.”

“Have you met my brother? He won’t let that happen.” She bites her lip. “Of course I worry but… well, that gives you wrinkles, doesn’t it?”

Her face lights up when she laughs, and now he knows why Varric calls her Sunshine.   
  
 **4.**  
  
She holds one flagon out to him, and he shakes his head.

“I don’t drink.”

“Oh, right.” Her shoulders slump, and for a moment she looks lost, with two beers in her hands and a frown on her face. “Neither do I, actually.” There’s a pause, and Maker, she’s cute when she wrinkles her nose. “What am I doing?”

Her cheeks are pink when she turns around and hands the flagons to Varric and her brother, because they will definitely empty them, and as he watches her, he thinks he might be in love.   
  
 **5.**    
  
She tastes like honey and cinnamon while he reeks of the sewers, and he can’t help but think what a perfect analogy this is.

She’s too good for him, too good for anyone, really, and she deserves so much more than being dragged down with him.

“Stop thinking,” she whispers, hands brushing off his coat, and her breath on his cheek makes him shiver.

He does, because for once, not thinking is more appealing than the alternative.   
  
 **6.**  
  
He keeps the pile of letters next to his bed so he can read them before going to sleep.

The latest one was written in a hurry, and the last line reads,

_Don’t worry, I’m fine, I’m_ happy.

She’s the most honest person he knows, but he can’t bring himself to believe her.  
  
 **7.**  
  
She’s alive, breathing and smiling, and she looks so out of place. All the other faces are full of hate or worry, or both.

He’s never had something he’d use this word for, but now, with ash falling from the sky and the screams still ringing in his ears, he realises that he desperately wants to run  _home_ , and he ends up running towards  _her_.


End file.
